Playing Games: Moonlight Meetings
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: Who says Sesshoumaru can't have fun? Two beings, alone in the moonlight, prove that there is more to the Lord than what meets the eye. The mood is set...and Sesshoumaru is all game...Rated for later chapters... Oneshot...LEMON


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co, that right belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi…but we can all dream, right?**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, this story began as a chapter story, but I think I'm going to combine them into a series of one shots. So, the four chapters that comprised this story so far will be the first Oneshot. The oneshots will be first posted as individual short chapters, and then combined after the section is complete. If you're still confused, let me know, and I'll clear anything up.**_

Normal Dialogue

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Beast speaking"**_

**Playing Games: Moonlight Meetings**

Kagome ran with the grace lent to her from countless years of fighting demons, her bow clutched tightly in her hands, her knuckles stark white against the painted red wood of the bow, an arrow hanging forgotten in her other hand, the tip gleaming brightly in the light of the full moon. Her forest green skirt twittered softly in the breeze as she darted craftily behind a clump of homely looking trees. Anxiously glancing around her, she allowed herself a brief sigh of relief, but only for a moment, for as soon as the muscles began to uncoil in her neck, a branch too close for comfort snapped in the distance.

"_He's messing with my mind_." She thought as she bolted off in the opposite direction of the noise, wiping away a string of sweat that had beaded on her brow. She winced as her skirt gave a rip, snagging on a bush as she rushed past without a thought, leaving the already-short skirt as a tattered loincloth of its former self.

Kagome's mind raced to the small group she had left behind at the clearing and balked…she had to get him away from there…

Red eyes could be seen glinting out of the shadows; a small smirk graced the lips of the almighty Lord, his silvery locks shining brightly in the soft caress of the moonlight. He took a great whiff of the air around him as the wind blew in his face. His grin grew, finally reaching his eyes as the beast inside him raged. **She DARE and try to escape us!** His beast moaned within the confines of Sesshoumaru's mind. With a slight shake of his head, the Taiyoukai silenced the animal. _So the miko thinks she can elude us by using her priestess powers…_ He thought, amusement gleaning dangerously within the amber depths of his perilous, intoxicating orbs.

He took a step forward, unable to stop himself from stepping on the twig he clearly knew was there. The scent of fear and…arousal wafted into his sensitive nose before all coherent thought ceased to exist. A feral growl broke free from the Lord's lips, his sharp fangs stark white against his pale skin as he broke through the trees… the hunt was on…

Kagome picked her way silently through a trove of fallen trees, green ivy clinging to the deceased logs in thick, long vines. Halfway through, her blood instantly ran cold, the dry summer air feeling suddenly frigid as a frightening howl punctured the night's serenity. Kagome hastened her speed, knowing she was vulnerable where she now stood. She scrambled through the clearing, scratches now marring her rosy, pale skin as bark flew in every direction. She fumbled though the rest of the open space and made her way thankfully back into the darkness of the woods. Once again on stable ground, she broke out in a hurried sprint, stopping only once to chance a panicky glance in the direction she came.

So enthralled in watching her back, Kagome didn't notice the obstacle before her, managing to run right into the demon that now stood before her.

"S-sesshoumaru," she muttered beneath her breath, her eyes widened like saucers. The aforementioned demon, his eyes bleeding red and his hair in disarray around his perfectly chiseled face, almost made him seem feral to the girl before him…almost.

_Just a little more time… _she thought inwardly as she feigned fear, the demon pushing her back ever so slowly until her back came in contact with a tree. A slight growl escaped Sesshoumaru as he stooped down to her level, fully intent on ravishing her lips. _Closer… _Kagome thought, clutching her hands to her sides in tight fists and twisting her head to the left as if to defy the Taiyoukai. The scam worked, and Sesshoumaru released an even louder growl before looming even closer to the Miko's face.

_Now… _she thought as she thrust her glowing hands, palm up, at Sesshoumaru. As soon as her hands made contact with his finely shaped chest, with force previously unknown by the stunned lord, she pushed him back before running deeper into the forest. If she had chanced to look back, she would have enjoyed the sight, for Sesshoumaru stood there, more shocked than hurt, a look of pure confusion marred his handsome face. His eyes, now their beautiful, natural hue of amber, explained that control once more resided with him. Once, unable to so much as look at a ningen without feeling ill, no, now he lusted after one, and this one just happened to hold an attachment to his moron of a half-brother. _Damn, what have I gotten myself into… _he growled. Following the small footsteps in the soil the woman left behind, Sesshoumaru lifted his nose into the air. Still trying to figure out how he got himself in this mess, he followed the tracks. It wasn't long before red tinged the outer circles of his pupils and his mind turned to the matter at hand. Oh, how he loved to track…

Kagome collapsed along side the small, bubbling spring. Her breath, heavy and sharp, escaped her mouth in rapid pants. Eyes wide, she stared around her, weary of even the slightest of sounds. Hearing nothing save the delicate brush of the breeze through the trees, she cupped her hands into the shallow water before her, reveling in the cool trickle she allowed to coat her parched throat. Silently thanking kami for the lucky find of the spring, she threw a few handfuls of the water into her face with the sparse hopes that the cold liquid would somehow wake her up. Taking one last glance at the spring glistening in the light of the full moon, she hastened her pace, fighting her way through the thick vegetation that clouded her way, fighting her way into the deeper, darker parts of the forest.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she drank form the spring, amusement gleaning in his, once again, red tinged eyes, but he didn't stop her. No, she would need that little bit of strength the cool, crisp water lent her for tonight. Not that it would do much good, for what he had planned, she would have to guzzle down the entire spring for it to do any significant good in the long run.

He watched in silent contemplation as she gave her surroundings a quick glance before splashing water into her porcelain colored skin. The look in her eyes, the fear they reflected, caused his arousal to heighten…painfully, allowing everyone, if anyone had been around, to see what the little onna did to him. As soon as she disappeared beyond the shrubbery of the small, quaint clearing, the lord stood, ready to follow suit.

Sesshoumaru's mind was made up at that moment; the sexual tension was eating away at his mind, and he had no doubt that if he waited much longer his lack of sanity would rival even that of his half brother's. This would end **now**. He quickened his pace, his eyes having no problem discerning the plants and occasional animals around him, yet he rushed right through them, ignoring any cuts or menial damage they threw his way.

He spotted the body on the ground long before he actually stood by it. Leaning heavily against a tree, her long, ebony locks covering her slender face, her long lashed eyes closed peacefully in slumber, was the onna he had been chasing all…damn…night.

A lopsided grin graced his handsome features as he took a step forwards, taking him closer to the miko…and closer—inevitably, to his release, but as he took that step forwards, he hissed as a molten pain shot up his leg. The purple flicker of a strong spiritual barrier flashed momentarily through the air where his leg just recently was.

Sesshoumaru stared in disbelief at the ningen before him. This _ningen _was going to deny him what he most craved! Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru sat down, never taking his eyes off the woman before him. He thought of how this could have happened. Maybe, just maybe, the onna had accidentally done this, She was, after all, human, and had to sleep. She had, in fact, done a lot of running. They were no longer anywhere near the camp of his half brother and the other ningen. Starting to feel better about the situation and the fact that he might still get what the woman had to offer when she woke, he shifted his weight over to a tree, propping himself against it as he stared at the sleeping onna before him.

Kagome couldn't take it, she just had to look. She could smell Sesshoumaru's presence as he drew closer, and could feel his anger, and the ebbing of it, as he first, found her barrier, and second, concluded that she was "only human" and had to sleep.

Fighting the giggles that bubbled up inside her was becoming too hard to stand. Finally, she settled for just peeking. Opening one eye just a hair, her heart jumped at the sight before her. Her one blue orb landed on two amber ones that stared…right…back…at…her. Oh, shit.

Even knowing it was too late, Kagome again closed her eye, once more the perfect vision of a slumbering angel, but it was, in fact, too late.

Now fully aware that the girl was just faking sleep, the deep growl that leapt out of Sesshoumaru's throat was not meant to comfort, or to tease. No, this was one pissed off demon, and before the night was over, he would have what he wanted.

Okay, so Kagome wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Even though Sesshoumaru was persistently aware of the fact that she was fully awake, the miko still, for some reason or another, chose to feign sleep. It was only a matter of time before lids weighted by a night of running, and energies spent on the barrier that she actually submitted to the true meaning of the night.

Sesshoumaru listened intently as the miko's breathing evened out, and her eyes fluttered in their dream induced slumber. Patiently, he waited as the barrier fell, the purple sheen that once protected the maiden beneath, wavering into nothingness. The miko's pure scent of thyme wafted into the Taiyoukai's sensitive nose and stimulated his body into action.

LEMONBEGINS

Hoisted on hands and knees, as a predator of prey might stand, he diligently made his way over to the woman across from him. Placing his pointed nose to the base of her neck, he breathed in the heady scent that made up her essence, closing his eyes to revel in the peace the smell provided him with.

Unable to stop there after chasing and waiting all night to capture the girl, he couldn't help it; he knew he had to take the next step. A plot formed within his mind, and his delicious lips twisted into a lopsided grin. Oh, he would have his way with her tonight, for even though the chase had taken hours, it was still many more hours until the sun graced the dew dappled ground with its golden presence. Yes, they had plenty of time for what was to come. Gently, as he did not wish the onna to wake just yet, he took in Kagome's scent once more before going about his deviously planned task. He kissed behind her ear, licking his way up and down the ear's outer shell. Slowly, he kissed his way down her neck, stopping only to suckle at her exposed pressure point. He smiled against her creamy, soft skin as she squirmed under his intended torture, yet still failed to open her eyes and fall out of sleep. She moaned and leaned into his touch, even in slumber seeking more. Sesshoumaru took this moment to rip her shirt in half, his mind too deep into a lust-filled haze to even care about the consequences that would follow after all was said and done…A.K.A. Kagome's temper.

His stifled back a groan as he unhitched the bra, finding the material and its understood usage interesting, but not nearly as interesting as what he had just exposed. His arousal heightened even more as he assessed the feast before him. Kagome's breasts, now exposed to the chill of the night instantly puckered, the tips becoming hard and painful, but it wasn't until Sesshoumaru wrapped his mouth solidly around the nipple of Kagome's right breast and gave it a gentle tug with his teeth that Kagome came to life.

Kagome had felt the butterfly kisses on her throat through the haziness of her sleep, though was too far gone for it to really register what was truly going on, but when Sesshoumaru's warm mouth gently teased her nipple, the sensation had the same effect as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on her head…only in a good way.

Kagome moaned and reached her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, kneading her hands, shaking with need, into his long, luxurious tresses. "Sess-ohhhh…" she moaned, unable to complete the train of thought as Sesshoumaru switched breasts, leaving his hand to toy with the now, newly exposed tip that was hardening rather fast as his mouth ravaged its twin.

Kagome could feel the tight coil tensing within the pit of her stomach. She whined as Sesshoumaru released her breast; lying her arched form on the ground, he reveled in the valley between her breasts before working his way back to her mouth, planting a searing hot kiss to her pliant lips before thrusting his tongue into the oral cavity, intent on knowing her inside and out before the night drew to an end.

Slowly, he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping only to run his rough tongue around her exposed belly button. Kagome knew where he was going and instantly felt giddy. She watched as he ripped away the tattered remains of her skirt, not that there was much to dispose of in the first place. Gently, with his teeth, he tugged languorously at the navy blue thong that Kagome wore, his golden hewn eyes never leaving her eyes of molten blue. A smile tore at his lips at the feeling of Kagome shivering as his heated breath caressed her sensitive skin.

Tossing the panties out of the way, Sesshoumaru marveled at the treasure before him. The pink tinged skin, slick with Kagome's juices, called to him like nothing in his life ever had. He licked his lips in myriad appreciation as he stalked ever closer to his prey, who was watching him with just as much interest, if not more.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru with anticipation of what was sure to come. Her eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust only added to the enchantment she created with her hair spread across the damp ground and her naked body exposed in the moonlight.

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed finger teasingly down the expanse of Kagome's glistening arousal, only to bring the lubricating substance to his lips and lap it up with his tongue as if consuming a special treat.

Kagome moaned at the gesture, finding only menial comfort in rubbing her thighs together to release the strain of her rising need for a release. Sesshoumaru noticed this and forced her legs apart, shaking his head in disapproval. "Now Kagome, are we being impatient?" he teased as he stroked his claws lightly over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, inching his way to her heated core that begged so thoroughly for his touch.

He flicked his finger roughly over her clit, "Wouldn't you rather it this way?" he asked as he repeated the motion several more times before thrusting his finger completely into her awaiting heat. The moans that escaped Kagome's mouth were ones of pure pleasure. She threw her head back and forth as she closed her eyes tightly shut, and thrust her hips in the air in a silent plea for a complete release.

The sight, in Sesshoumaru's eyes, was the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed. Suddenly the erection straining proudly in his hamakas was too much to bear, and he reached a pale, clawed hands in the depths of his dressings to retrieve it.

Now, never say Sesshoumaru isn't a multi-tasker because by this point, two fingers of one hand are sliding in and out of a moaning goddess, submerged in her own bliss, hips tossing haphazardly in the air, and the other hand it stroking a rock hard, well, hard on.

Slowly at first, the Taiyoukai ran a tapered finger over the tip of his straining dick, slick with precum. His eyes closed at the bolt of pleasure the simple gesture offered. Sliding his fingers now jerkily over his staff, taking nothing more than a second to brush his digits against his balls, the motion breaks a hissing moan from his throat.

His hand sped up as it felt the impending release he knew was sure to make him shake with an ecstasy rival to any other…and growls when something stops him from completing his task. Eyes thrown wide in shock, they reveal a smirking Kagome, her hand locked tightly on his wrist.

"Now Sesshoumaru, are we being impatient?" Kagome's sultry voice broke over the silence of the night. Pushing him flat on his back on the moistened ground, she gripped the still elevated arousal tightly in her grasp, sliding her small hand, lubricated with precum up and down the inflated shaft. "Wouldn't you rather it this way?" she asked teasingly as she pressed butterfly kisses from his collar bone to his pressing arousal before she leaned down and took the hot organ in her mouth.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to erratically thrust his hips into her warm, welcoming mouth, watching his dick disappear as she took the whole of him in her mouth, occasionally sliding her teeth gently across the velvety soft surface as it left her lips and tasting his bitter secretion with her skinny wet appendage as she stroked the penis with it at the same time.

As the need to reach his peak rose, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to come in her mouth. When the need to release was but a hairs breadth away he fought for control. Tearing Kagome from his saliva-covered organ, he flung her to the ground. Seconds later found him suspended over her as he aligned his sex to her own. Gold sought blue as Sesshoumaru plunged into her core, lavishing kisses on Kagome's skin and sucking on her pulse point with fervor as he plummeted, with inhuman speed, in and out of her heated depths.

"You are…so…fucking…tight!" Sesshoumaru admonished as he felt himself approach the very pinnacle of his pleasure. Willing himself to hold out until Kagome found her climax with him; he reached a probing finger to her clit and ran it roughly over the hooded flesh until he felt Kagome tighten around his engorged length.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"KAGOME!"

LEMONEND

Sesshoumaru watched as the sun lit the very edges of the distant skies, a sleeping Kagome clutched tightly to his lean chest. It was time to go back. Sesshoumaru sighed as he shook the mass of raven curls, smiling as he felt small hands tighten around his waist groggily.

"Do we have to go back?" Kagome whined as she cuddled deeper into her "pillow." Sesshoumaru's chest shook as he laughed, carefully cradling Kagome as he sat up and threw his shirt over her still naked form.

"Not if you don't want to, but if Inuyasha…"

Those few simple words caused Kagome to jump up and throw on the shirt. Hastily, they made their way back to the camp. "Sesshoumaru, do you think we'll ever destroy Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru pulled the girl closer. "Yes, now that Inuyasha and I have teamed up, as much as I hate to admit that half-brother of mine has a use; I think we can do this."

Kagome was silent as she thought about this. "I wish we could tell Inuyasha about our mating." She whispered sadly. "We need him though, and if he thought I had betrayed him for you, he would never accept either of our help." She said sadly.

They were silent as the approached the still sleeping camp. Kagome sighed. It looked like until Naraku was done and gone, she and Sesshoumaru couldn't afford to publicize their mating and these moonlit meetings were all they would have. She gathered a pair of clothes from her bag and wandered behind a tree in the woods that surrounded them to change before Inuyasha awoke. She would have to chastise Sesshoumaru later for destroying yet another of her outfits.

_**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who gave me hints and tips on how to improve my lemon writing abilities and those of you who encouraged me on the lemon I wrote. I'll admit, I'm a virgin and damn proud of it, so if anyone thought my lemon was lacking then this could have contributed to that. I will be writing another oneshot in hopes that the rest of the crew will find out about our little couple…and possibly what's been going on behind their backs in the middle of the night… Stay tuned for…Playing Games: Starstruck…Until next time…**_


End file.
